chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gareth Maitland
as children]]Gareth Mitchell Maitland is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the fourth child and second son of Asher and Ryann Maitland, and the older twin brother of Anna Maitland. He will have the abilities of Animal Possession, Myokinesis, Ability Catching and Enhanced Breath. Appearance Gareth will have inherited brown hair from his father, like most of his siblings. However, he will be the only one of the five to have brown eyes. His skin will be pale originally, but he will tan easily as an adult. He will be muscular and powerfully built, thanks to his ability of myokinesis. He will tend to dress casually and will show off his musculature at every possible opportunity. On his 20th birthday he will get a tribal pattern tattoo on his right shoulder. Abilities Gareth's first ability will be Animal Possession. He will be able to use this ability to project his mind into any nearby animal, controlling the animal's behaviour, seeing through its eyes and using its other senses. Only one animal could be possessed at a time. However, he will be able to possess a second animal without needing to first re-enter his own body. His body will be left unconscious. His second ability will be Myokinesis. Using this ability, he will be able to manipulate his own muscles and the muscles of others. He will be capable of rapidly inducing muscular growth, enough to give strength parallel to that of enhanced strength, and he could also decrease muscular strength and growth, leaving his foes helpless. He could also exaggerate movements so that an attempt to scratch an itch could dangerously injure someone, and could even control someone's conscious movements. He will also be able to manipulate smooth muscle and cardiac muscle, and therefore could manipulate reflexive muscle contractions and the actions of the heart. ]]His third ability will be Ability Catching. Gareth will be capable of "catching" other abilities. When a person tries to use an ability on, against or near him, he will be able to raise his hand and capture the ability's effect in his hand. He will then be able to destroy it or throw it back. However, if that person has any form of self-immunity, throwing the ability back wouldn't work. All abilities will appear as a sphere of red light in his fist, regardless of whether they previously had a different appearance or no visible appearance at all. His fourth and final ability will be Enhanced Breath. Gareth will be capable of exhaling powerful gusts of air, strong enough to blow people and objects away and extinguish fires. He will be able to inhale strongly enough to draw all the air out of any enclosed space. Additionally, he will be able to hold his breath for hours at a time without suffering anything worse than some light-headedness. Family & Relationships *Mother - Ryann Maitland *Father - Asher Maitland *Older brother - Taylor Maitland *Older sisters - Ashleigh and Rachelle Maitland *Younger sister - Anna Maitland History & Future Etymology Gareth is a Welsh name which may mean "gentle", ironic given the often offensive nature of his abilities. His personality will not be exactly gentle. His middle name, Mitchell, is Hebrew meaning "who is like God?". His surname, Maitland, is both English and Scottish. It can either mean "bad disposition", "high and mighty" or "from Mautalaunt". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters